


A Single Question

by Kreton



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreton/pseuds/Kreton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle is feeling left out and asks Stan a question that leads to an unexpected answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Question

As most things do, it started simple. It all started with a single question.

“Hey Stan, do you...” Kyle looked down at the floor feeling embarrassed about what he was going to ask. “...do you masturbate?”

Stan looked at Kyle from across his room. Unable to contain his surprise, he blurted out a dumbfounded, “What!?”

“I mean, it seems like everyone else is doing it. I was just wondering if you did too.”

“Well, it's not one of those things people like to talk about. I guess I'm like most people and do it on occasion. I mean, you do it too right?” Kyle continued staring down at the floor. His face slowly turning a deep shade of red. “It's... it's okay if you don't. It doesn't make you weird or anything.”

Kyle looked his friend in the eye. “But I want to do it! If everyone else is doing it, and you're doing it too, then I don't want to be the only one left out.”

Stan didn't know what to say. He could tell this was important to Kyle, but he didn't know how to approach the subject. “Okay, if you want to, then that's fine too.”

“But I don't know how. I've tried to do it by myself, but nothing happens. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong.”

The desperation in Kyle's voice was clear to Stan. “First of all, you have to chill dude. It's not something you can force.” Stan walked over to his door and locked it. “It helps if you have something that turns you on.” Stan pulled out a DVD he had hidden in a random gaming magazine.

“What's that?”

“It's a porno I took from my dad. It's pretty hot. I can let you borrow it if you want.”

“My parents would kill me if they found out I had a porno.”

“That's why you don't let them find it.”

“I don't know Stan. You know how my mom is. She cleans my room even if it doesn't need it. She'd be sure to find it.”

Stan powered up his TV, “Fine. If you can't watch it at your place then we'll watch it here.” After inserting the DVD and hitting play Stan crawled onto his bed and signaled for Kyle to join him.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Stan pulled his cover over his lap and pulled his pants down. “Come on. You can't see the TV very well from there, and this way we'll be covered up from each other.”

“I guess.” Kyle reluctantly conceded and joined Stan under the covers. The video had already started and Stan was focused on the screen. “So how do I start?”

Stan turned a little red realizing he would have to talk Kyle through this step by step. “First you should pull your pants off. It'll make things easier.” As Kyle proceeded Stan couldn't help but to look over and watch as Kyle raised his butt up and pushed his pants down. He could see Kyle's smooth bare ass as he was pushing his pants around his ankles. “Next you just kinda stroke your wiener.”

“That's it?” Kyle was looking at Stan waiting for an answer.

“Well, you watch the porno and kinda pretend you're doing what they're doing.”

“Oh!” The two boys sat on the bed and watched the video while playing with their selves. “Hey Stan.”

Stan stopped rubbing and cast a sideways glance at Kyle. “What?”

“This kinda hurts dude.”

“You're probably rubbing too hard. Just do it so it feels good.”

“Well...how do I do that?”

Stan, a little frustrated with Kyle's questions, pulled the cover off of himself. “Here, like this. You just kinda pet this part with your fingers. You don't have to squeeze. A lot of times I just cup my hand like a hotdog bun and slide it like this.” Kyle was watching Stan's actions as if taking mental notes. “Now you try.”

No longer feeling the need to stay hidden. Kyle pushed the cover off of himself and began to copy Stan's movements. “It still kinda hurts. I think I messed up.”

“Naw. You just need some kinda lube.” Stan looked around his room for some kinda lotion or something that might work. Not able to spot anything, he came up with an idea. “Just use your spit.”

“I don't want to spit on my wiener.”

“It's not that bad. They do it in pornos all the time.”

“I..I can't. My mouth is all dry.”

Not wanting Kyle to give-up, and not wanting to prolong his suffering, Stan leaned over Kyle's lap. “Hold it up.” Kyle hesitantly obeyed and raised his penis so the tip was pointing straight at Stan's mouth. It pulsated in his hand at the anticipation of what was about to happen. Stan opened his mouth, hovering directly over his target, and stuck his tongue out. After a couple of moments a thin stream of saliva dripped from his tongue onto the head of Kyle's dick. When Stan was satisfied that he had provided enough lube, he raised back up and nodded to Kyle. “Try that.”

Kyle, a little shocked by Stan's actions, began sliding his hand along his shaft. “Oh wow, that feels incredible.” He continued stroking and returned to watching the porn on the TV. Stan also resumed his self-pleasure, but his eyes remained locked on Kyle's cock.

It didn't take long until Stan was on the verge of orgasm. “Dude, I'm gonna cum.” Stan pulled his shirt up and shot a large blast of jizz all over his belly.

Kyle watched as Stan lay back in orgasmic bliss. He felt strange still stroking himself after Stan had already finished. He was really turned on and really enjoyed the sensation, but the embarrassment of playing with himself was making it difficult for him to keep his mind on what he was doing. His mind kept straying until he stopped. “I think I'm done.”

“What? But you didn't finish.”

“That's okay dude. Thanks for helpin-”

“No way dude! You asked for my help, and I'm not going to let you leave until you finish.”

“But I'm just not into it anymore. And the...lube is drying up.”

“Okay then just lay back and close your eyes, and let me take care of everything.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me. Close your eyes and relax.” Stan pushed gently on Kyle's shoulder until he was laying back on the bed. He wrapped his hand around Kyle's cock and gave it a firm squeeze, before slowly stroking it.

Kyle closed his eyes and let Stan do what he wanted. In one way he didn't want things to go down this route. While another part of him was really happy that Stan was willing to do whatever it took to help him. The feeling of Stan's hand around his cock felt better than when he was doing it himself, but the dryness was starting to hurt again. “It's a little rough.”

“Don't worry, I'll take care of it.”

Kyle just sat back and let Stan do exactly as he said. The feeling of warmth engulfing his cock felt even better than it did before. After letting go of his apprehensions, it was quite easy for Kyle to be caught up in the sensations he was feeling. Within a few minutes he found himself on the edge of orgasm. When he finally opened his eyes to tell Stan he was about to cum, he was surprised to see him bobbing his head up and down on his shaft. But even this shock wasn't enough to stop him from cumming. Without warning he shot his load into Stan's mouth. Stan's eyes widened, and he pulled back, but not off of Kyle's dick. The sudden ejaculation was nearly too much for Stan to hold in his mouth.

When Stan was satisfied that Kyle was done, he pulled off and grabbed a tissue that he raised to his mouth. He opened his mouth and let Kyle's semen drip from his lips onto the tissue. He then wiped the remains away and asked, “So, how was it?”

Kyle didn't know what to say. Partially because he didn't know what Stan was asking. He decided to be honest. “It felt great.”

“Really? I was worried you would be weirded out by me using my mouth. It's something I see in lots of pornos and always thought it looked fun. Maybe next time you can do it to me.”

“Yeah, maybe next time. Well anyway, I need to be heading on home or my mom will get angry.” He pulled up his pants and walked to the door. “I'll talk to you later.”

“Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow dude.”

As Kyle was walking out Stan's bedroom door he turned back to his friend, “Stan, thanks for the help.”


End file.
